The Trick
by animefreak245
Summary: Over a year and nothing has changed in Kudo's situation. Time's running out for the detective so he will have to team up with his rivals to figure out how to get back to himself. Thing is does he have enough time or will he fail? He has to get ready for his ultimate challenge yet. RachelXKudo And THERE IS AN OC!
1. This girlis weird

**EVERYONE PLEASE READ THIS IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**Me: Hey guys! So I decided to remake one of my first stories I ever posted on this site. I doubt anyone remembers that terrible story unlike me. I deleted it once I realized how atrocious it was. Two years later I am back in action…too bad it has to happen when I am terribly sick but what can you do besides keep your head up high ^_^! This is of course in my fashion, an OC story so if anyone doesn't like it then you might as well leave now because I don't want to hear it and I am very short tempered. I take critizum well but if you insult me or say that I change things or leave any kind of flame I will not hesitate to flame you in my next chapter. There is nothing I hate more than people being complete idiots saying I am changing something when this is a fanfiction website. I am a nice person most of the time so I just wanted to give you this important message.**

**I know some of you may have read my other Detective Conan/Case Closed story I still have up on here but I assure you this is not the same story as that nor will it have the same premise. With my head up high I start this story off saying I sadly do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed because if I did I will make sure that they had everything English dubbed so I can watch it all (no offense to the other casts besides English. I just don't want to miss anything because of reading subtitles). Anyway! Here's the story and remember ONE TRUTH PREVAILS!**

Kudo (Conan's) P.O.V

"Wow! I can't believe this Noriko chick!" Rachel said watching the television. I asked her if we could watch the news real quick to see if anything weird popped up but this Noriko girl has something big enough to end up on the news. It's not busy at the office and of course the drunken Richard, is resting his head on his desk napping like usual. It's the weekend so we aren't doing much besides this. All my friends had plans this weekend so I can't hang out with the kids. Of course I don't mind cause I get to hang out with Rachel.

The picture of Noriko shows she has long copper red hair and piercing blue eyes. She has her hair straight having it go down to the middle of her stomach but she had her hair pulled back with a bandana. Around her neck is a sun emerald gold chain necklace. She is wearing a blue tang top under a leather jacket, black jeans, and boots. If I was seventeen again and not in love with Rach I would think she was totally hot.

"Who is she?" I asked in my stupid kid voice. It's been over a year since I've shrunk down into Conan. I am nowhere near close to solving this case as I did when I began. Not only that I'm stuck being the snot nose brat but I can't stand watching Rachel cry anymore.

"Oh, no one knows her last name so everyone calls her Noriko. She is basically a master at everything. She is only seventeen yet she has a black belt in karate and judo, a professional actress, the captain of her soccer and baseball team, top in her high school class, a magician, and also a world famous private detective on the side. She doesn't get along with people in general so she doesn't have many friends. She mostly just sleeps through class. The teachers of course don't mind since she is their top student." My eyes widened.

"I never heard of someone doing that many things!"

"That's because people aren't as organized as her. Jimmy told me one time that the reason he played soccer was because it helped him become a great detective to catch the bad guys. He wanted to be like Sherlock because Sherlock learned to fence for his detective abilities. I bet that's what she's doing." _Or she's just trying to show off. I mean how can she be that good at everything? She seems too perfect._

"Doesn't it take a long time to master all those things?"

"The last I've heard she seems to have a photo graphic memory so she learns them instantly. She also is good at analyzing people. I've heard there's been some cases where she arrives knowing nothing than instantly know who the killer is even though the police tried for hours." _That's impossible! It takes me at least a half an hour to an hour to crack the case. How could it take someone just a second to know who it was when they know nothing and just stumble in?_

"I've never heard someone do that before!" Rachel laughed like that's what she was thinking.

"Yeah, I bet that she can give Jimmy a run for his money." She laughed. _Thanks for the confidence Rach._ "Well we might as well turn this off since we've seen everything." She turned off the television then looks at her dad annoyed.

"How long do you think he will be asleep for?" I asked.

"Till the end of the century I suppose." We laughed.

"I can hear you two, thank you very much." The scratchy voice of Richard said. He was drinking a lot last night. "I wouldn't be sleeping if that girl didn't steal all of my cases."

"What are you talking about dad? Weren't you on a case last night?" Rachel asked. I remember that. He got a call when we were eating dinner last night. I couldn't go because he was just updating a man about an affair. That night the cheating wife was murdered. From what I have heard he was actually doing a pretty good job by himself but Richard came back drunk muttering something I couldn't make out.

"I was and I was on a roll too. All of a sudden this girl, who was sleeping on the couch since the moment we walked in, woke up in the middle of my brilliant accusation and told them where to find the evidence along with saying the husband who I was a second from locking up myself was the murderer. Then she told me not to be so loud, cursed at me, and then WENT BACK TO SLEEP!" He punched the desk before screaming over the pain in his hand. "It is almost eleven and I haven't had a single call! I used to have people knocking on my door by now! I thought Kudo was bad but this girl is worse." _Should I take that as a compliment?_

"Dad, I told you Jimmy isn't that bad of a guy!"

"Besides, how did you know that she was asleep the whole time? She's an actress so she could have fooled you into thinking she was asleep." I said.

"I looked into that," Richard sighed. "She was out cold. I grabbed her hand and dropped it right on her face. Usually it causes a reaction of some sort but she just laid there snoring away. Meguire told me that this chick was up for seventy four hours case after case. Once she had a time to go to her house to go to sleep she was interrupted. She had a total of twelve cases and a lot of paper work to do. The longest she's done to solve a case is five minutes. Yet she was driving throughout the whole country."

"How could she know who the killer is without hearing everything?"

"I'm not sure." _Something about this chick strikes me as odd. There is no way she could do this so easily. She kind of reminds me of—_

"This kind of reminds me of Sherlock Holmes." Rachel blurted saying my thoughts. "Sherlock always knew everything automatically just by a quick glance. At least that's what Jimmy told me."

"Meguire called her the female Sherlock last night actually." Everything was silent. "I'm heading out. I need to get some air." Richard grabbed his jacket before walking out.

"I feel bad. He's really bummed out." _I would be too if that happened to me._ "Hey do you want to go to Tropical Land? I haven't been there since Jimmy disappeared." I nodded. We left a note for Richard, if he even wakes up before we get back, and headed off for Tropical Land. Today is a nice sunny day without a cloud in the sky. Rachel is wearing a nice red sleeveless top and dark blue shorts while I am wearing a blue shirt and black shorts. I am hoping that I can sneak away from Rachel to check out once again the same alley way I was poisoned.

"Man, wasn't that fun Conan?" Rachel cheered as we got off of our second roller coaster. I nodded looking around. Something odd caught my eye but before I could go investigate Rachel started to drag me.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"The mystery coaster doesn't have a line. We have to go there before there is one." _That's weird. There is usually always a line especially around midday on a weekend._ We walked up to the front of the line. Memories start stirring back into my mind. Man, has it really been over a year? I looked up seeing Rachel's face with little hints of about to cry. Before I could say anything we climbed into the ride.

"Hey Rach," I started after we put the safety bars on. She looked at me smiling. I smiled back "I'm really glad we came here today." Automatically the tears from her eyes disappeared and a real smile came to her face. I love bringing that smile to her face it makes me think for a moment that I am not the person who makes her cry. We are sitting in the very front row. I decided if I didn't see the two men in black by now they probably aren't here. I got a good view from the park from the last ride so I know they couldn't be here. As soon as we started to climb up in the roller coaster I looked to my side. I saw a girl staring at me. I can't tell much besides that she has an athletic build. Rachel grabbed my hand bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Here we go."

A week later…

"Hey Conan," Amy cheered leaning towards my face. "I have something to tell you!"

"Alright, what is it?" I asked curious.

"You aren't the new student anymore! And this time it's a girl. We should have her join the Junior Detective League. I get lonely something being the only girl in the club."

"I hope she's cute," Mitch cried. "She might be my girlfriend."

"No, if she's cute she'll be my girlfriend!" George said.

"Actually I am not looking for a relationship right now I'm sorry." A sweet unfamiliar voice said. The group stepped out so I can see who spoke. A seven year old girl with black hair and blue eyes stood in front of us with our teacher. She is wearing a black and white stripped dress with flats. On her back is a pink back pack.

"Oh, okay." The boys said at the same time. _Keep dreaming boys. She is pretty cute for a seven year old._

"Hi," Amy cheered rushing to the stranger. "I'm Amy. The two boys you just met are Mitch and George. And the boy sitting in his desk is Conan. And together we are the Junior Detective League."

"Cool!" The stranger cheered. "My name is Chika. I just transferred here to find my long lost brother."

"Oh, whose your brother?" I asked. She didn't say anything but gave me a thumbs up.

"Oh nobody, don't worry I don't expect you to know him." She laughed. _That's weird, but at least she's nice._

**Me: Hey guys! Hope you like the chapter! Now I know what you are all thinking "The brother must be Kudo. Who else would it be?" Well I have tricks up my sleeve. And I want to say this right now if you have anything to say about Chika I recommend you don't say anything till later. We just met her after all. So anyway please review and NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! I love you guys and hope you liked the first chapter of the story.**


	2. What's going on?

**Me: Hello everyone! So I'm really excited about this story that's why I posted it around midnight last night. And everything I thought last night was about this story. I also want to point out that the whole story isn't going to be in Kudo's P.O.V. So! Please enjoy the new chapter of 'The Trick'! I don't own Case Closed sadly. Enjoy!**

Kudo/Conan's P.O.V (The same day)

"What do you guys think of Chika," Mitch asked. School is over and we are walking back home. We asked if Chika wanted to walk with us but she declined saying she had some stuff to do.

"I like her," Amy said happily. "She's so nice and pretty. She even said she will join the Junior Detective League!"

"I like her too," George said.

"Me too!" Mitch said. "What do you think Conan?"

"She's cool," I said. _Something strikes me as odd though. I can't put my finger on it._ The three kids disappeared towards their homes. I continued to my house alone trying to think what's so weird about Chika. She did kind of smell weird if I remember correctly. I'm probably over thinking this. She's just an ordinary girl who just moved to a new school. I walk into the Moore Detective Agency building into the office.

"Hey Conan," Rachel said putting my usual juice down on the table. She already changed out of her school uniform into a pink tee-shirt under a red vest and red shorts. I always liked her in red. It's my favorite color on her, no doubt it's also her favorite color. I would think she would wear it tomorrow being her birthday.

"Hey Rach," I said "you look like you're going somewhere." Her purse is sitting on the couch and she has some hints of make up on her.

"Not yet. Jimmy promised he would call today so I have to talk to him." _Right I promised to call around four. It's about three thirty so I have enough time to go to the phone._

"Okay, I have to head out after I have my juice. I promised Doctor Agasa I would go visit him." Rachel nodded before looking back at the clock like she usually would whenever I promise I would call. Richard is nowhere to be seen so he's probably asleep in the bath again. I wonder where Rachel is going. She wouldn't dress like that for anything. Hopefully she won't do the same thing as my birthday trying to force me to watch some corny movie ending up in bombs. Of course I would have a little surprise for her like always.

I drank the rest of my juice before saying goodbye to Rachel leaving the office. It's about five minutes before I actually have to call. I reached the phone booth as I felt eyes on me. I quickly looked around not seeing anyone. A creepy feeling flowed through me. I shock it off dialing Rachel's number and getting my bowtie ready for action. It rang three times before she picked up.

"Hello, Moore Detective Agency." Her voice calmly said with little hints of hopefulness in it.

"Hey Rach," I said in my missed beautiful voice "it's Jimmy."

"Hey Jimmy! At least you know how to call on time."

"Thanks a lot. And I even finished a case early just to call you because I knew you would be mad if I was late." She laughed.

"I'm just kidding. You need to lighten up more." She paused. Her vocal tone changed into something I fear the most. Sneaky. "So, guess what tomorrow is."

"Let's see…." I pretended "tomorrow is June 20th. And that was the case of 'The Greek Interpreter' in the Sherlock Holmes series. Is it something related to that?"

"NO! I can't believe you forgot! You geek!" She yelled. I laughed.

"I'm kidding Rach. Don't kill me for pulling a fast one on ya. How could I forget my best friend's birthday?"

"Are you trying to get punched?" _Guess I went a little too far._

"Sorry, just trying to lighten up the mood. How are you going to celebrate?" _Please just don't force anything on me this time._

"Actually you are bringing me on a date." _Spoke too soon._

"Rach, I would love to but you know I am hyped up on cases right now."

"Oh," Rachel said angrily. "So I suppose you can't hold your cases for one night to spend time with me."

"That's not what I meant. I'm not even near the city right now. It will be a while before I can actually arrive."

"Come on Jimmy I didn't even see you on your birthday! I still need to give you your present. It's just sitting in my room collecting dust."

"Let's not forget on my birthday you had to defuse a bomb." I reminded her. I could seriously use a miracle right now. "I told you before to drop the present off at my house."

"And I told you I wanted to see your face when you get it."

"Look I've gotta run but I'll call you later."

"No you don't Jimmy Kudo!" She yelled extremely furious and threatening. "If you don't show up at my place in one hour than you can say goodbye to the Sherlock Holmes collection you have at your house." She hung up.

"Rachel!" I put the bowtie down to its original position. "Great now I have to pull off a miracle. How can I get out of this one and save my books?" I put the phone back on its holder before walking off towards my place. A dozen scenarios played throughout my head. Not one ends up with a happy ending. This is one thing I can't do. I guess I'll have to buy new collectables. I walked back into the office seeing Rachel give someone a nice cup of hot chocolate.

"Oh hey Conan," Rachel happily said. "You didn't tell me that you have a new student in your class or that she's a cutie." I walked to the couch seeing familiar short black hair and the black dress.

"Hi Conan," Chika said cheerfully "sorry about dropping in like this. Amy told me where you lived and I just had to meet Richard Moore."

"No it's okay," I said still a little startled. I turned to Rachel. "How was your conversation with Jimmy?"

"Well let's just say that if he doesn't show up in the next forty five minutes I'll be heading over to his place. If he is in the city or not." She said determined.

"Who is Jimmy?" Chika asked.

"Let me get a picture of him." Rachel left. I sat on the same couch as Chika. The smell hit me again. With a girl who dresses nice she seems to smell bad. I can't put my finger on what exactly the smell is. Rachel came back with the picture of my old self and gave it to Chika. She stared at my photo for a moment looking like she's analyzing it.

"Is he your boyfriend? What's with his spiky hair?" She blurted.

"B-boyfriend?" Rachel asked shocked.

"The hair is natural." I blurted a little harshly before I covered my mouth. Rachel and Chika looked at me surprised. "Rachel told me before that his hair is always spiky. She remembered because it looks a little like mine." It was a second of silence before Chika broke out laughing.

"You're funny," She said. I sighed in relief. _Thank goodness, I have to be careful with what I say._ Rachel started laughing too. "Hey Conan, you don't look too good. Do you want some of my hot chocolate?" I looked at her innocent smile. I smiled back.

"Sure thanks," I took a good sip of her hot chocolate before putting it back onto the table. Chika looked at the clock. Her expression turned shocked. So did mine. It's only a half an hour before I have to show up as Jimmy.

"I have to go back home or my mom is going to be really worried. Thank you Rachel for the hot chocolate. I'll see you at school Conan. And _have fun tonight_." _Have fun tonight? What could she mean?_ She winked at me before running out of the office. I grabbed my skateboard.

"She's such a sweet kid." Rachel said lovingly.

"And a weird one." She slapped the back of my head.

"Don't say that Conan."

"Sorry but I'm going to head over to Agasa's again. I forgot something. Tell Jimmy I say hi." I ran out of the office waving goodbye before she could say anything. I put my skateboard down stepping on the button making me go superfast.

Half way through the ride I started to feel weird. _Great now I'm sick._ As I buzzed past people I look around always keeping an eye out for the men in black. I'm always paranoid that I pass by them without realizing it. Going down into the suburbs I give up on searching doubting that they will actually be here. I turn to Agasa's house and ring the doorbell. _That's weird. I am taller than the doorbell._ Agasa opened the door. His eyes widened.

"Jimmy?!" Agasa yelled.

"Hey Doc," I said. "Tell me have I grown taller?"

"Jimmy, you're _Jimmy_."

"What are you talking about?" He ran to his bathroom and ran back holding a pocket mirror. I screamed.

"No way! I'm back to myself! That's amazing! How did this happen?"

"What is the last thing you had to eat or drink?" My mind wandered back to this afternoon. _Conan, you don't look so good. Want some of my hot chocolate? Have fun tonight._

"Chika…" I muttered. "I had some hot chocolate. I was with her the whole entire time. I didn't see her put anything in the drink so I don't know how she slipped anything in it. Plus I didn't feel anything like before with Hattori. There was no pain."

"Something must have happened." Agasa said then drifted into thought.

"What time is it?" I blurted.

"It's ten to five. Why?" I tossed him my skateboard and ran over to my house. "Jimmy! What's going on?"

_I'm going on a date._

**Me: Hey everyone hope you liked this chapter. Don't worry I am leading up to something but I really wanted to write a date with them so why not write it in the second chapter? Plus it will lead up to something I have plans for and I wanted this chapter to do that for me. I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Who exactly is Chika? How did Kudo turn back to himself? Find out soon. And please NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! I love you guys so much!**


	3. A Nice Date

**Me: Hey you guys! I am just going to keep updating because I am so psyched about this story. Anyway here's my new chapter. Don't own Case Closed still. There is a date in this chapter ;) yay!**

Rachel's P.O.V

I know I am over reacting but I can't help it. I want Jimmy to be here this one time. I thought that if I destroyed something that he liked than maybe he would come. He treats those books like his babies. They are older than he is but they don't have one scratch on them. I have his key so I open up the front door closing it behind me. I walk over to the library debating if I should really do this. If I destroy his books there goes my chance of him ever talking to me again. If I don't he is going to think I won't carry things out. I don't know what to do. I reached towards the library door. My hand grasped against the cold metal and I turned it. I stepped in. My eyes widened.

"The books are hidden if they are looking for them," A familiar voice said from the body laying on the desk.

"Jimmy," I muttered.

"Duh, who else would it be dumbo? This is my house you know." Jimmy said. His hair is the same as it always has been. He is wearing a black tuxedo with the bowtie untied. "You came here so fast I didn't have enough time to finish getting ready. You're lucky that I finished my case and caught a train at the last minute. I had to have Hattori takeover for me since he was helping me out with them."

"Somehow I can't believe you're here."

"Well I am. I also have one of your presents I borrowed from my mom's collections that she never wears." He held out a black bag. "I like your outfit Rach, but it's not appropriate for where we are going." I grabbed the garment bag.

"Jimmy….don't run off, okay?" He gave me a soft smile.

"Not tonight. Go get ready before we're late." I nodded leaving to the bathroom unbelievably happy. I put the garment bag on a hanger and opened up the bag.

"No way," I squealed.

Kudo's P.O.V

I heard her in the bathroom and I couldn't help but laugh. It's a good thing I called mom asking her if I can have Rachel borrow one of her dresses. She also made sure to make reservations at a very special restaurant. I smile tying my bowtie when I heard some heels. I saw the door open and Rachel walk through. Blood rushed to my checks

Rachel's dress is light red full of glitter and floor length, fitted to all the curves to her body, a slit going to her mid-thigh, and is wearing red heels. She put her hair up into a messy bun showing some dark red dangling earrings. Wow, mom really prepped the garment bag for this. It's like she knew some day like this would happen. _Go figure mom knows how to dress Rachel. __**'Oh yeah, I know exactly the dress for you to pick!'**_ Mom never seizes to amaze me sometimes.

"Jimmy, you're staring." Rachel said blushing. I smiled.

"Sorry, I never saw you look so much like a girl before." I joked. Rachel glared at me.

"You want to repeat that?"

"Just kidding," I laughed. She stuck out her tongue before I held out my arm. "I got us a ride if you want to come of course." She didn't hesitate putting her arm through mine.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Some place special," I led her into the garage going to a slick black Mercedes opening the door for her. She slid in and I closed the door for her before I go to my side of the car doing the same thing for myself. I open the garage and started driving closing it behind me.

An hour later at a fancy restaurant…

"Wow," Rachel breathed "this place is amazing." This place really is really amazing. The walls are a Greek style painted gold with velvet red drapes over the big windows. The floors are dark cherry wood. All around there are square tables with white table cloths on them. On top of the tables are a small vase with a red rose and a small candle next to it. A lady in a red top and skirt with a note pad and pen in it came to us.

"Party of two for Booker?" She asked politely smiling. _I guess it's good Dad used his name and left his card at the house._

"Yes," I replied. She led us to one of the window tables giving us the perfect view of the city night-life and gave us our menus.

"My name is Sharon and I will be your waitress tonight. Please look over your menus and I will be back shortly." Sharon left leaving us in silence. Rachel widened her eyes once she looked over her menu.

"Jimmy, are you sure we can pay for this?" Rachel asked looking up at me.

"Don't worry." I said "My parents are paying for it. Get whatever you want."

"By your parents are paying you mean you stole their credit card again, right?"

"Rachel, I did all this for you and you're accusing me of taking my parents money? It's their treat as a birthday present." She didn't say anything more looking back at the menu clearly wondering what she's going to have. _Knowing her she is still going to pick the cheapest thing here._ Once we ordered we looked out of the window. I looked at her. "Hey, do you want to know something interesting about this place?"

"What's that?"

"My family is connected to this place. They are kind of legendary here last time I heard."

"How?"

"I can't really remember. It's a twenty year old story. Basically all I can remember is that my dad solved a case here. It was really cool how he did it too because it seemed like a robbery gone wrong but—"

"Really Jimmy? You're going to talk about cases when the main reason you've been gone is cases? Just for one day I don't want there to be any murders, kidnappings, or threats. I just want to spend time with you without you going all mystery freak on me."

"Hey you know you like the detective life!"

"Not as much as you do," She teased. "You're addicted to it." I laughed knowing it's the truth right as the food came. She ordered a medium rare steak while I ordered lobster tail.

"Guilty! So any plans for your birthday? Knowing you, you will be doing the same things you do every day. Clean, cook, homework—"

"Are you calling me a housewife?"

"No! I wasn't saying anything like that at all. Not that there's anything wrong with housewives or anything. I'm just saying you should celebrate your birthday with that brat with the glasses."

"The last thing Conan wants to do is do something I want. There were plenty of times I had to make him do what I want."

"Let me guess you broke your dad's desk with your monster strength." _That scared us more than enough times. It's no wonder how Rachel gets everything she wants._

"It sounds like you've been there the whole time." I laughed nervously. Something popped into my head.

"Right, there is actually something I've wanted to…I don't know…well…"

"Jimmy, please just spit it out." Rachel said giving me the 'you're so easy to read look'. "You want the class notes you missed throughout the school year. Really you didn't have to drag me out to a fancy restaurant that your family is connected to so you could ask me that. Really it's too much just to ask me such a simple question."

"No, that's not what I wanted to ask you."

"Really? I could have sworn that's what it was. I even photo copied them for you."

"Thanks but what I wanted to say is—" The waitress came to us.

"Mr. Kudo, you have a call. They wouldn't give me their name but they said it was an emergency." I looked back at Rachel who seemed a little worried. She looked at me smiling.

"Take it before something happens. You can continue what you were saying after. Just don't run off like before. We still have plenty of time before I have to be back home." I nodded standing up.

"I will be right back. I promise." I ran off.

Rachel's P.O.V with the waitress still there…

"I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner ma'am." The waitress said.

"It's no problem at all," I said "But I was wondering if you knew the story of the legendary couple here? Or is it not what they are called?" She looked in thought.

"Oh! I remember the story now. It's around twenty years old so some things might be off. They were a fairly young couple, only a little older than you two. All of a sudden in the middle of their dinner someone got murdered in the elevator. The man rushed off promising not to be long. It took about an hour before he finished. Right when he came back he was filled with adrenaline he shouted 'it'. She said yes of course. Ever since then whenever they show up we always take a picture remembering them."

"Are you sure you are talking about the same people I am?"

"There isn't any of legendary couples that I've heard of. Of course I'm new here so I'm not that known to the stories. But just in case keep up your guard. You might have him shout 'it' to you."

"It?"

"A proposal of course! Good luck!" The waitress ran off as soon as Jimmy came back.

"Hey Rach," He said sitting back in his seat. "Hey are you alright? Your face is all red."

"I'm fine!" I yelled a little too loudly. He sat there for a second silent.

"Okay? Let's finish up out dinner and head out. Agasa has already driven my car back to my place so we have to walk home."

"Why did Agasa take your car?" He looked towards the window.

"I wanted to spend more time with you." Something clicked in my head.

"You're acting strange. Are you seeing a woman you aren't telling me about?" He turned to me shocked and nervous waving his hands like he usually did when he had something to hide.

"You know me!" I looked down at my plate tears forming in my eyes.

"Do I?"

Four hours later Kudo's P.O.V

"Thanks for walking me home Jimmy," Rachel said as we arrived at her place. It is a few minutes till midnight. We went to dinner, went to a corny movie she wanted to see, went for a walk in the park, and then came back here. It has been a pretty perfect evening. Certainly could have been better if I haven't been worried about turning back into Conan the whole time.

"It's no problem," I said trying not to shiver. During our walk in the park Rachel got cold so I lent her my jacket telling her she could keep it for a while. I looked at my watch. _I should be heading back soon just in case._

"Jimmy, please hang out with us tomorrow! This is the first time I've seen you in months. Besides Conan keeps talking nonstop about you. And I really miss you."

"Rachel, I would like to stay here with you. Hattori is going to kill me if I don't come back tonight. I have to catch a plane to America tomorrow so I can go traveling with my parents. They said something about a threatening letter and stabbings. So I have to go over there to make sure there aren't any casualties." She looked sad. "Hey I almost forgot to give you your birthday present."

"Y-you got me a birthday present?"

"No duh idiot." I pulled out a black box out of my pocket. I saw her tense up at the sight of it. _What's with girls doing that at the sight of a jewelry box? _She clearly wasn't going to move so I put it in her hand. "Open it." She slowly opened it to see a chocker. The small black ribbon leads up to a golden heart with a red ruby in the middle of it.

"What in the world is this?" She asked breathless.

"It's something I bought during my travels. I hope you like it." I said in my snotty tone I usually use around her. _I bought it when we were waiting for Richard one time a few months ago waiting for this opportunity._

"It's great. Thank you very much!"

"No problem! So whenever you cry over me in your sleep you can use that to think of me."

"Who said I was thinking about you in my sleep?!" She yelled. I laughed. "Oh right, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Blood instantly rushed to my checks.

"W-well," I started till I heard a loud noise and coughing. I turned around running to an alley close to Rachel's house. My eyes opened wide. _Chika?_ The girl laid down on the concrete floor covered in garbage with a torn up blanket on her. She looked sweaty and her skin is pale. _What's going on?_

**Me: Hope you guys liked this chapter! I know the date kind of resembled an episode they have only in the Japanese cast but I liked the story about Booker asking Vivian to marry him and the notes. So I DON'T OWN THAT PART OF THE STORY! (I'm writing it in all caps just in case). Anyways, please review! I love reviews and I like the story so far. I hope you guys like it too. So if you do please tell me! NO FLAMES OR I WILL FLAME YOU! Love you guys so much!**


	4. The Case of Smell

**Me: Hey guys, what's up? I hope you guys like this next chapter! I don't own Case Closed sadly.**

Rachel's P.O.V

"Dad please let this girl stay with us," I pleaded. It's been about two hours since we found the girl. Jimmy disappeared not long after we found Chika saying he was about to miss his plane. He said he wanted to stay longer but there was no way he could get out of it. Conan showed up not long after and he's taking care of Chika. Chika, unfortunately, hasn't woken up yet. She doesn't seem to be getting better.

"We already have one freeloader," Dad said. "We can't afford having another around this place."

"Dad, please for a couple days! She was sleeping in the streets for crying out loud!"

"Bring her to Doctor Agasa's place."

"It's too dangerous over there due to his inventions. If you want I will pay for everything she needs." It took him a second of silence before he sighed in defeat. I thanked him before running off into my room. Conan was putting a cold towel on Chika's head. "How is she?"

"Fine for now," Conan replied. "Her breathing has gone down. She will be fine until the morning as far as I can tell. She does have a high fever so we need to keep a cold towel on her head for now."

"Thanks Conan. You should go to bed it's really late."

"But I want to help take care of her!" I smiled. _He always is thinking of others._ I kneeled down to his height giving him a small hug before looking straight into his eyes.

"And you've done a great job so far," I said smiling. "I don't want you to get sick too. Please do this for me." He looked at me giving a sad smile before hugging me. He mumbled something I couldn't understand before leaving. I looked at the small girl laying in the bed. She looks so innocent I can't believe she was sleeping in the streets. Who knows for how long she's been doing that.

The next day Conan's P.O.V….

My eyes fluttered open interrupting my dream. I sit up slowly being blinded by the light of the morning. I get up walking towards the bathroom. I walked past Rachel's room peeping in. Rachel is sleeping with her head on the edge of her bed while the rest of her body is still off in the kneeling position she was in when I last saw her. I looked at the bed seeing Chika perfectly asleep like the last time I saw her. It seems as though she's gotten healthier which is great. It was good that I was there at the time or else there would have been one less student in my class.

Thankfully Richard called the school last night, after a nice threat from Rachel, telling them we wouldn't be at school today. I doubt that either one of the girls are in the right state to go anyway. They are both tired so they should rest today. I close her bedroom door quietly before resuming my walk to the bathroom.

Before I could even touch the bathroom I heard Richard yell. I rushed over to the office part of the complex wondering what is going on and to tell him to quiet down. It is too late though. Richard was in his hyped mode running around screaming that he just got a case after three days of silence.

"Richard, please be quiet." I asked calmly. "Rachel and Chika are trying to sleep."

"We _were_ trying to sleep," Rachel's voice tiredly said behind me. I turned around seeing Rachel standing in the doorway with Chika by her side both looking like they are zombies. Rachel looks the worst since she's been up all night. I slapped my forehead extremely disappointed by Richard. He apologized of course after getting a swift glare from his daughter.

"How about as an apology gift you guys can come with me to see the great detective Richard Moore in action?!" He shouted.

"Dad, I fell asleep two hours ago. Why on earth do you think I would want to come to your case?"

"Excuse me," the voice of Chika said. Everyone looked at her at the same time. "I-I was wondering if we could actually go to the case. I think that if I go outside for a while I would get better."

"Are you sure you're okay to go out?" I asked her. She nodded smiling. I can tell she's lying about feeling good enough to walk around. I don't understand why she would want to go to a crime scene instead of getting better. Of course if she's anything like the three other kids then this shouldn't be a shock to me. Kids get so curious it's crazy. She turned to Rachel.

"You get some rest. Thank you very much for taking care of me last night."

"If you're coming with us you're coming now kid." Richard said. Chika turned around chasing Richard out the door. I looked at my best friend.

"I'll watch over her. You go get some rest."

A Half an Hour Later at an Apartment…

Police take photos at Eva's receptionist on the floor dead. The furniture is trashed with all of her clothes scattered around the dresser, broken plates all around the apartment, and blood coming from the front door to the back door in a straight line. Eva's receptionist has many slashes on her. She's wearing a purple robe and matching slippers. I started looking at the body when the police started calling people in.

The clothes on the woman is wrinkled. Underneath the robe I can see that she is wearing a fancy dress. _If I remember correctly I did hear Richard say something about Eva having a business party a couple days ago. We were invited but had to decline so we make sure Richard was okay being drunk so bad. If she's still wearing this that means she hasn't been dead for more than twelve hours._ A scent caught my nose.

"It smells like a farm," Chika's voice said surprising me. I turned around seeing her hidden in the curtain.

"What?" I asked her.

"Like when you enter a farm with lots of animal poo. It kind of sticks to you if you stay for very long."

"How long do you think she was in a farm for?" She shrugged hiding her face in the curtains once again. _Guess she doesn't have the stomach to look at a murder scene. Why did Richard want to bring kids here anyway? I guess it's because I have seen a lot of dead bodies since I started to live with him._ I went up to sneak up on Inspector Meguire.

"…was stabbed about three times and slashed about six. It seems as though there was a robbery gone bad again. Just in case we are bringing in the three people that saw her last. We talked to the landlord and he said that he didn't see her come in after she left at eight to go to a business party. She left the party around midnight with three people. All of them didn't show up after they left so we called them in to get their alibis.

"The neighbor found her when she came to ask for some flour. When she knocked she found the door unlocked so without thinking she walked in. Right when she found the body she called the police. We estimate the time of death to be six hours ago. The neighbor has a rock solid alibi and she's the only one that lives near the victim so no one heard or saw anything. It doesn't seem like anything was taken as far as we know. Right now that's all we know."

"Inspector, how long do you have to stay in a farm to start smelling like it?" I asked. Meguire looked at me shocked and confused.

"About an hour usually. It varies with how much animals there are. Why?"

"The lady smells weird. It kind of reminds me of a far—OW!" Richard interrupted my sentence by punching my head again.

"Keep quiet brat!" He yelled.

"Now, now Richard." A woman's voice said. "You know you should never hit a child." Our eyes widened turning to see Eva with two other people next to her. _Oh no, she's a suspect again?!_

**Me: Hope you guys like this chapter. Right now though I just wanted to remember one of the best actors/comedians that had ever lived, Robin Williams. I grew up watching him and it's so sad to see a legend go like that. My thoughts go to his family. The world has lost an amazing talent.**

**ANYWAYS! Please review as always. NO FLAME OR I FLAME YOU! I love you guys!**


	5. Who is it?

**Me: Hey guys! I'm still sick unfortunately so I haven't really been thinking about writing these past few days. But I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry if it isn't that good but that's what happens when I've been sick for two weeks in a row. I don't own Case Closed or any animes.**

_She's a suspect again?!_ I screamed in my head. I clenched my teeth before looking at the other suspects. One is a male, over six feet tall, black short hair gelled towards the back, and broken glasses over his brown eyes. He's obviously one of the lawyers wearing a clean suit and a briefcase. Although the briefcase is a little bigger than usual ones.

The other is a woman who is a little taller than normal, long blonde hair going down to her shoulders, and green eyes. She must be the secretary since she isn't dressed as fancy as the other two. Her red polo is undone a little bit and her skirt is barely over her knees showing some soft scratches that don't look like they came from any finger nails.

Eva doesn't seem to have anything wrong with her like the other two do. She's just wearing her usual purple suit with her hair up in the messy bun as always. Knowing her she is going to play the confident lawyer like always. If I had a guess I would say that one of the two others had something to do with the murder. The question is who killed the girl?

"Alright guys," Meguire started "I need you guys to tell me one at a time where you were after you left the party. Eva why don't you start us off?" She nodded as Meguire got ready to take notes.

"Well she had something to talk to us before she left," Eva explained calmly. "So all three of us went down to the garage. Once we finished I got into my car and drove off to the office to get some paper work. When I left it was about a quarter after twelve. After I left the office I went back home and got there at twelve thirty. Of course no one can vouch for my whereabouts after I left the office."

"Alright, now what's your name Sir?"

"My name is James Souh." The guy said sitting on the couch. "When I left the meeting I went home." Meguire looked at the woman nodding his head telling her it is her turn.

"Melissa Hinderson," she said sitting next to James. "I did the same thing as James did. No one could vouch for me unfortunately."

"Alright so no one has a valid alibi for around the time of the murder. And since the murder was six hours ago all of you would have had time to hide the murder weapon. Now what exactly did she want to talk about?"

"She wanted to talk about a case she had done some research on for me." Eva said. "I always do an investigation on the cases I work on."

"Anything that is important enough to kill?"

"Not that I can think of. Although James did have a hard time listening to it. He stormed off once we were halfway through the meeting."

"I think it's really funny. These two people smell like that one lady. There should be a new spray out if all three of them smell just like the lady." A little girl's voice said. Everyone looked at Chika who climbed in between James and Melissa while everyone was distracted. I can't believe I didn't even notice her. Yet something she said stayed in my mind. She sat there chuckling to herself quietly like she doesn't want anyone to hear her laugh. James and Melissa looked at each other scared. Then it all of a sudden clicked. _Great, I think I know who the killer is. Now all I need to get is the proof._ I looked over to the closet seeing it cracked open a little bit. I walked over holding out my handkerchief. I opened the closet seeing a big black bag. I pulled it out seeing it is big enough to hold a body in it.

"Inspector," Richard cried in his over dramatic way. "I have had a stroke of genius once again and I know who did it!" Meguire turned to him shocked. _Here we go again. Hopefully he won't do anything too idiotic. If he accuses Eva there is no doubt he would be in trouble._ "It's so obvious I can't believe I didn't see it before. James stormed off in the middle of the meeting because something she said ticked him off. So he said he went home but what he really did was wait in his car until the victim came out. He kidnapped her and brought her to a farm where Melissa met him to try to dispose the body. Something must have spooked them so they drove back to the victim's apartment putting her in a bag which is why the landlord didn't see her come back. When they got to the room they killed her."

"Excuse me!" Melissa yelled. "I was no where near this place at the time of the murder. My house is an hour away!"

"Yes but you did say no one saw when you got home!"

"You're an idiot!" James yelled. "There is no way I could have killed her!"

"We were friends! Besides, why blame us when Eva was the person with the biggest motive to kill her?" Melissa yelled pointing at Eva who looked shocked. Her face returned to normal for some reason.

"Is this true," Meguire asked Eva.

"Eva won't admit it. She dated a man not too long ago but then she found out that her assistant was his wife. They filed for divorce with Eva as the girl's attorney. Ever since then those two have hated each other."

"Is that true?" Richard asked looking absolutely shocked.

"Believe it or not I can date Richard." Eva said. "It was for six months before she told me who her husband was. Obviously I told her about the affair. She threw a fit about it and swore after I helped her out with the divorce she would never talk to me outside of business talk ever again. I suppose I would be the one that has the biggest motive if I didn't talk to her about it last week. We agreed that we both hate that man and decided to be friends again. I told her I never was mad at her in the first place."

"You weren't mad at her?"

"Of course not! It's not her fault her husband is a cheater." _I believe Eva. She is obviously not the killer in this case. Now all I have to do is find one more thing to get the real killer. Who is it?_ I looked over at Chika. _And I wonder if she can help me prove it._

**Me: Hey guys I hoped you liked this chapter! Do you know who the killer is? Please review and NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! I love you guys! Wait for the next chapter!**


	6. Sneaky love

**Me: Hey guys! So it's case solving time which is going to be awesome! Who is the killer? Let's find out what happens shall we? I don't own Case Closed sadly. WHY WORLD?! WHY?!**

"Richard they're right," Meguire said. "Everything you said is speculation. There's no proof besides a duffle bag which for some reason here. The murderer could have taken it with him when he left. It could be our victim's for all we know."

"See we couldn't be the killers!" Melissa yelled.

"We haven't ruled that out yet Miss. Hinderson." I said. She glared at me along with James. "We do have speculation but there was no way Eva would have any motive to kill her. Plus she couldn't have brought her here even if she wasn't in the duffle bag. She might have been recognized, being a world class lawyer and all."

"What do you know kid?" She punched me on my head before glaring back at the two detectives. "This is ridiculous. I don't have time for this. I didn't kill her so if you don't mind I would like to leave now."

"Miss. Hinderson," Meguire started nervously. He obviously is no where near solving this case. He's as stumped as Richard, who is still recovering from finding out his ex-wife started dating again. _Who knew Richard still has feelings for her? That's going to be interesting._ "We can't let you go just yet. We still have some questions for you guys."

"Are you kidding me," James yelled standing up. "You two chump detectives are no where near solving this case and we are busy people! I had to postpone one of my important clients today to be here. Ever since I got here there has been nothing but idiocy!"

"Now Sir, we know you're mad but there's nothing we can do. There's a dead woman here and you're the last people who saw her alive."

"That doesn't mean any of us have anything to do with that!"

"But it does put you high on the suspect list," Richard said finally getting out of his trance. I looked around again as people kept yelling at each other. Broken plates are smashed everywhere but nothing else is broken. She is wearing her clothes from the business party under a robe. _Why would they put a robe over the clothes?_ I walked over the woman opening up her robe. "What are you doing kid?" I scanned her clothes seeing exactly what I needed to see.

"I got it!" _Now all I have to do is piece everything together. There's still things that don't make sense._ Pain all of a sudden came from the top of my head again.

"Stay out of the way kid. Don't touch the evidence!" Richard sighed before he went back to the rest of the crowd. I followed behind him.

"Hey Richard," I started pulling his suit. "Why is there a lot of broken plates on the ground?" He looked at me like I was stupid.

"It's obvious that they wanted to make it look like a robbery," He said. "Only two people could make a mess like this which is why I said Melissa and James are the murderers."

"Couldn't the victim made this mess, too?"

"Of course not!"

"Uncle Richard," Chika's voice said on his other side. I looked at her face seeing she is crying. "I'm really scared." She started crying hysterically. Richard looked really sad watching her. He went down to her level trying to calm her down.

"What is it sweetie?"

"You guys are going to fight and break something." _That's it! I got it now. I have the proof of the real killer!_ I lifted up my watch getting ready to shoot. I aimed to his neck like always before I pressed the button knocking him out. He fell backward sitting right in front of Chika. I hid behind the chair next to him.

"Uncle?"

"Thank you Chika," I said through my bowtie. "You just confirmed what I was thinking. Now go sit down real quick. I don't want to be yelled at bringing a crying child home. Now onto finding out who the killer is. This case has many factors that had me confused from the very beginning. First thing I noticed was the robe over the clothes. She was still dressed from the party so that caught my attention. Why would the killer put a robe on her? There would not be a reason to that anyone who glanced at it saw. Next were the broken plates all over the apartment. If the killer wanted to make it look like a robbery then he wouldn't have gone into the kitchen. No there is a complete different reason for that. There's also the strange smell coming off of her. The same smell that is on James and Melissa. Not only that but how the victim came all the way here without being noticed. These factors lead me to the killer.

"Now no one has a valid alibi in this room. Which means that Eva is still a suspect. Even though Conan has a good point about you being highly recognizable you could have done this murder. The duffle bag was some money the killer came with to pay the victim off for some unknown reason. It wasn't so the killer could carry the woman in there. If that was possible only James would be the suspect not the two ladies. I suspect that the victim parked behind the complex and snuck by the landlord. When the killer came he probably didn't want to be noticed so he had our lovely victim sneak him in. Once they got into the room he told her that he was going to pay her off for the unknown reason. Once she said no the killer became furious and started throwing the nearest things that they could. Which explains the plates smashed on the floor.

"The next thing that happened was grabbing one of the knifed and slashed her. They may have been trying to scare her into doing what they wanted. Once she said no again they killed her. Once it was done everything was set up and the killer ran away the way they came in."

"So who's the killer?" Meguire asked.

"The killer is….James Souh!"

"What are you talking about," James asked furious. "There's no way I would kill her. You have no proof."

"The proof is the robe. It's quite simple actually. You wanted to hide something. Something that would connect you to the murder. The victim had scratches on her knees. The same ones that I found on Melissa. Not only that the she smelled oddly enough like you two do. I suspect when you stormed out of the little meeting of yours, she said that she was going to go public with something. Something that would shock everyone. When you left you went to a farm where Melissa met up with you. Unknowing to you, our victim followed your little love affair with Melissa. That's where the scratches came in. You are a full time lawyer who is very cautious about his reputation. If anyone knew that you were dating her then your reputation would go down the drain. The scratches could indicate that Melissa was the murderer but she could have covered it up saying they went to the farm for a while. So Mr. Souh, it has to be you."

"James, no." Melissa cried.

"I couldn't let her ruin everything I worked for!" James screamed. "I tried paying her half of what I own but she wouldn't take it so I killed her! I took the money, hid the bag, and it went down exactly as you said Moore."

A half an hour later in the car…

"That was so awesome Uncle," Chika cheered. James was arrested for murder and Melissa was driven home by Eva to calm her down. We found out the reason Richard was called in the first place was because Eva was a suspect. Meguire just wanted to make sure the expert on her made sure there wasn't any evidence against her. Richard took the credit like he always does and that case was closed. "Don't you think Conan?"

"Right," I agreed getting out of my thoughts. "Richard usually does a great job with his detective work."

"I can't wait to see the great Detective Richard Moore in action!" She laughed. _She's so innocent._

**Me: Hello! So tell me, how did I do on my very first deduction? Please comment as always. NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! I love you guys (and will keep you updated on my illness. So far nothing has been found wrong).**


	7. Good Actress

**Me: Hey guys, how are you? School is starting this week for me unfortunately. Being alone isn't that much fun. This is going to be a very hard year for me. Wish me luck. Well I hope you guys like this new chapter! I'm really excited about it. I don't own Case Closed.**

"Hey guys," Rachel started "Here's your juice." Chika and I just got back from school. It's been two weeks since Chika moved in. Once the Case of the Smell finished she healed from being on the streets. Now she is completely healthy. I can't believe how much she has fit in at the school. She has a ton of friends who she keeps up with constantly. She always makes sure no one is alone. It's amazing to see really. Even Richard really likes her. It helps she doesn't do anything to disturb him. Rachel thinks that she is the cutest thing ever. Those two go shopping every other day. Sometimes I wonder how long this girl has actually been staying here. It feels like she's been here as long as I have.

"Thank you Rachel," Chika cheered before sitting down drinking her juice. Something seems wrong. I don't know what it is. I just feel like something is very wrong.

"So how was your day today?" I sat down next to Chika on the couch. Today she is wearing a pink skirt, a white tang top over a pink jacket, with her hair in pigtails.

"It was good," I replied. "It was really funny because Chika and I got paired up for a project together. We have to make up a game for everyone to play."

"It's going to be a detective game!" Chika cheered once again almost jumping off the couch. She has a smile from ear to ear that is as bright as the sun. It was actually her idea to come up with this game. She thought it would good since we basically live in a detective story. She even thought it would be awesome that we put ourselves in the game including Rachel. "I was actually thinking that Jimmy could be in it too as a love interest!" _What?!_ I looked at her absolutely shocked. Blood rushed to my cheeks before I could stop it.

"Hey, we never discussed that!" She looked at me smiling a little dimmer than it was only a second ago.

"I know but it always makes stuff interesting. Besides a lot of cases I've heard about there is always something about love in there. And what better couple than Jimmy and Rachel!"

"What?" Rachel and I yelled together. She didn't say anything more but put a big smile back on her face. Rachel went on explaining to Chika that there was nothing going on between us even though she wants there to be. I didn't say anything and drank my apple juice before opening up my backpack to get my math homework.

"Shoot," I mumbled to myself searching through my backpack.

"What's wrong Conan," I looked at Rachel's curious face.

"I forgot my homework at school,"

"Well let's go to the school then," Chika declared. "It won't take that long. We should be back before dark."

"Are you sure you want to go back to school?" Rachel asked.

"Don't worry! I need to get my lunch bag anyway. I left it under my desk by accident." Rachel just nodded giving Chika the indication to drag me out of the office. It is obvious Richard didn't have any clients today anyway. He told everyone that business was closed for a holiday, meaning he is tailing some guy for a few days. He really hasn't talked about that lately thinking that we are going to blab to someone.

The whole way to the school Chika led most of the conversation as usual. She seems to have an unlimited number of stories. She never talks about what happened before we found her. I guess her old life is too hard for her to say. I can't imagine her living in the streets now. Sometimes Rachel does ask Chika about her parents but she never says anything. She just looks really sad whenever that question comes up.

We walked inside of the classroom seeing the lights turned off. The sunset is bringing enough light in to see all the desks. My homework sat flat on top of my desk just like I left it. I walked over picking it up. I turned around seeing Chika sitting on top of the teacher's desk looking out of the window.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting your lunch box," I asked walking to her. She looked at me humorously. She has a sly smirk on her face and her eyes are slightly closed. Out of nowhere she started to chuckle.

"And you call yourself a detective." She commented with ice in her voice. Her voice wasn't the sweet, innocent one I know. It's filled with hatred and curiosity. "You are so easy to fool. It's hard to believe no one has figured out what your big secret is."

"Secret? I don't know what you're talking about Chika." I started walking up to her a little curious.

"Surely it should have hit you by now. I guess I am a better actress than I thought. I can't believe I fooled the great Jimmy Kudo." _What?! She knows who I am? Who is this girl?_ She sighed heavily shaking her head. "You are so stupid. I don't get why you're called the modern day Sherlock Holmes. If he was real he would be rolling in his grave. Even that dumb detective of the west could probably figure it out faster than you."

"Don't say that about Hattori. Tell me, who are you?" She rolled her eyes bringing her hand to the top of her head. She moved her hand backwards revealing that she has been wearing a wig the whole time. Her real hair is red that's goes down to her mid-back. Then it all of a sudden hit me. There's only one other time I have seen someone like that before. Long red hair, blue eyes, with a uncaring attitude.

"Noriko," I breathed. "How-what happened to you? How did you know who I am or where I am?" She jumped off the desk and started walking to the window. Once she got to the window she leaned her head on the window, resting her hands on the ledge.

"Right after I solved the case with that lousy detective I was going home. I heard some noise so I decided to check it out. I found myself in an abandon warehouse. I saw some men in black pointing a gun to a young woman's head in front of another woman who I suspect to be her sister. They said they need more work done on the poison or the woman dies. Right when the other woman left I made my move. I jumped on them when they least expected it letting the hostage escape. I put up a good fight but I slipped up. The short one held me down and I got the poison forced down my throat. When I woke up I was like this.

"As for knowing who you are I knew automatically. Like any accusation I needed proof so I decided to befriend you. Knowing you, you wouldn't go so far away from your girlfriend. Not only that, but her father is a detective you probably wanted to stay there to get leads. The same day that Kudo disappeared you all of a sudden showed up. And then suddenly the idiotic detective suddenly turned into a genius. It wasn't that hard to guess. So when I went to your place I wanted to see a photo of your old self. You looked exactly the same as you did before besides having glasses and your feminine voice."

"My voice isn't feminine!" I interrupted putting my voice deeper. She rolled her eyes once again. "Stop acting like I'm a pest."

"Then stop PMSing."

"I'M NOT PMSING!"

"Then what do you call that moron?" I couldn't find anything to say. There is nothing to say when a rival is in front of you showing off. I can't believe she fooled me so well. _Great, now I have to prove myself to her. I had to do it once with Hattori and now her. When is my life ever going to get simple?_ "Anyway I also watch you make that phone call to Rachel. I didn't hear anything but I saw you putting your bowtie to your mouth. I almost had everything in place so I suggested that I tag along to the murder. Once I saw what happened I knew."

"Tell me, how did you turn me back into Jimmy? When you first showed up you gave me some of your hot chocolate. All of a sudden I turned back into Jimmy." She looked at me calmly but still a little curious.

"I didn't do that." She admitted. "You were paying close attention to me. Besides I didn't have anything in there. You probably had a weird reaction to the new hot chocolate. Rachel told me it just appeared in her locker the other day with a note. There were two packets of European hot chocolate there. She made one for herself but she didn't drink it. She was too mad about you. I was watching the whole time so I know."

"What did the note say? I know you know what it said."

"Maybe one time I'll tell you." She teased. She snapped her fingers before confetti exploded. When everything calmed down a blue lunchbox was grasped in her hands and her wig was back on. "You seriously should have done more to disguise yourself. One of these days someone is going to recognize you and there is nothing I could do about it." She walked to the door and stopped. Her voice changed back to what it usually was. "Bye Conan-Kun!" She left skipping like a little girl leaving me dumbfounded.

"Who the heck is she?"

**Me: Hope you guys liked it! Please review and NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! I love you guys!**


End file.
